1. Field of Invention
The present invention is related to an event trigger and management system and method, and particularly an event trigger and management system and method for providing automatic repeat requests (ARQs) by a single timer and a method thereof.
2. Related Art
According to Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX) defined by IEEE Std 802.16, automatic repeat requests (ARQs) technique defines six different timers, which are respectively described as follows.
The first timer is used to time a block lifetime of automatic repeat requests (ARQs) block at a transmit end.
After the ARQs block is transmitted for the first time at the transmit end, the transmit end has to time a block lifetime for the ARQs block. If the transmit end does not receive an acknowledgement (ACK) message indicating a successful data transmission from a reception end within the lifetime of the ARQs block, the transmit end allows multiple times of transmission of the ARQs block. Otherwise, the transmit end does not transmit the ARQs block again outside the lifetime.
The second timer is used to time a wait repeat time after the ARQs block is transmitted by the transmit end.
After the ARQs block is transmitted at the transmit end, the transmit end has to time a wait retry time. When the wait retry time is reached, the transmit end has to arrange the ARQs block in an ARQs series for a repeat transmission.
The third timer is used to time synchronous invalid time, i.e., a time required for a next time synchronism of the transmit end/reception end.
The transmit end and the reception end requires such timer of timing the synchronous invalid time.
The fourth timer is used to time a wait respond time required for waiting for a response after a synchronous requirement message is issued by the transmit end/reception end to the reception end/transmit end.
If the wait respond time of the transmit end/reception end is expired.
The fifth timer is used to time a purge time for the reception end to coercively move a first ARQs block in a sliding window.
Before the purge timer is expired, the ARQs block purge timer has to be re-timing when the same ARQs block is received again by the reception end. When the purge timer is expired, the reception end coercively responds the transmit end, and the ARQs block moving the first ARQs block to the purge timer reaching the expiry time has been received. This enable the transmit end not to transmit the ARQs block not received for a long time. Further, the reception end updates the serial number of the first ARQs block into a serial number of the ARQs block not received yet after the ARQs block is expired timed by the purge timer.
The sixth timer is used to time a time required for waiting a repeat transmit discard message after the discard message is transmitted to the reception end. Such timer has a timing length identical to that of the second timer.
The conventional timers of different types may use its block to be controlled and managed, respectively. However, such policy is involved with high complexion and low management efficiency. If the ARQs protocol requires a newly defined timer in the future, an additional engineering required therefore is relatively huge.
In view of the above, there is long a problem in the prior art where the timer associated with the WIMAX environment is not easy to be controlled and managed. Therefore, there is a need to improve technique to solve this problem.